


Лидер

by vishenka



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Она генерал, босс, лидер...





	Лидер

А ведь их судьбы могли бы сложиться совсем по-другому.

Надженда курит, и курит практически не переставая.  
Глупости какие: приличные девушки не должны курить. И служить в армии. И уж тем более - поднимать восстания.

Но какая другая жизнь может быть для неё?..

А вот Раббак, благодаря своим талантам, смог бы стать успешным торговцем; он бы смог жить в богатом доме, в славе, почёте...  
Он бы мог _жить_.

Это слово, безусловно, главное.

Иногда Надженде кажется, что её восстание - это дело гиблое и страшное.  
Но - кажется.  
Она - генерал, босс, лидер. Лидерам не пристало сомневаться.  
В них верят, на них надеются и знают: этот человек ошибиться не может.

Только вот у неё ошибка на ошибке, как ни крути. Надженда привыкла трезво оценивать ситуацию и знает: в этой жизни вообще правильно поступить нельзя. Любое совершённое тобой действие будет ошибкой, вопрос только в том, насколько пользы от неё будет больше, чем урона.  
Поэтому Надженду ошибки не пугают; разве что это больно.  
Но к боли - привыкаешь.

Надженде... не страшно, нет.  
Она иронично изгибала бровь, и едва заметно улыбалась уголком губ, видя, как подающий надежды мальчишка изо всех сил старается выполнять её приказы и быть рядом, рядом, рядом...  
Только сейчас Надженда поняла, что привязалась к этому чувству абсолютной защищённости и верно прикрытой спины ещё со времён имперской армии.  
_Да он же был с ней всегда._   
Странно как-то. Его присутствие было настолько естественным, что сейчас даже... нелепо.  
_Смерть - вообще вещь крайне нелепая._

Раббак был силён, но Надженда - сильнее. Справедливо было бы спросить: нуждалась ли она в его защите?..  
Нет.

Но она могла спокойно не поворачиваться назад, зная: она в безопасности.

А теперь ей...   
_холодно_.

Надженда снова закуривает, думая, какая же жизнь эта неправильная, раз состоит из таких глупых ошибок: позволить испортить мальчишке жизнь, вырвав из привычного тепла, позволить привязаться...  
И - так мерзко погибнуть.

Странно; он ведь ей нередко рассказывал, как скучно ему жилось, и как теперь щекочет нервы вылазки Ночного Рейда.  
Он ведь добровольно пошёл и в армию, и на революцию.  
Так почему же... почему она всё равно чувствует себя виноватой?..  
_Впрочем, она же всегда себя чувствовала виноватой в таких ситуациях, да?..  
Это же нормально - чувствовать себя виноватой перед каждым человеком, идущим на смерть под твоим началом?.._

Что ж, Надженда не раз теряла подчинённых; они - шутка ли? - всегда погибают от твоих приказов.  
Но почему-то сейчас это мерзкое чувство не проходит до сих пор. _Да сколько можно?.._

Она генерал, босс, лидер... а лидеры не плачут.

Пока никто не видит - не считается.


End file.
